Concorde
by XaviAmi
Summary: Leave Arthur stuck on the Concorde jet with Alfred driving. Well, Let's just see what will happen.          T for Language.                 AmericaxEngland USUK AlfredxArthur     Yaoi! Don't like don't read!


__

A/N: Hiya, guys. So today in my Physics class we were learning some stuff about the Concorde jet plane. And I thought "Hey, I should write a fanfic about that!" and then some planning came in Maths, and Thus we now have an AmericaxEngland one-shot (though I'm in the process of writing a sequel).

_Disclaimer: __**I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any characters that have been used...I would still like to get it as an early birthday present though.**_

_On with the story! Hooray!__  
_

* * *

Concorde

(It's set in around 1978, which is two years after it's introduction and first passenger flight in 1976).

EDIT: Just to clarify, they start off in London, Heathrow Airport and are going to Washington, Dulles International.

* * *

"Hurry up, Artie!" Alfred shouted across the runway to his former mentor. The older nation was scuttling across the boarding area with both of their luggage in hand and dropped them at the steps of the plane. He looked up to the younger of the two and glared, obviously peeved at the man for making him carry both of their bags.

"What?" Arthur spat, lifting up his sleeve to check the time on his wristwatch, "And I tell you timelessly to call me by my full name! No abbreviations please".

"Ok then, _Arthur" _Alfred said, sarcasm oozing from the line, "I want to be there within 20 minutes, so hurry it up!"

The green eyed man sighed, rolled his eyes, and then lifted up one of his bushy brows. "You do realise that even while flying on the Concorde, it will still take 3.5 hours. Just be grateful that we aren't flying on a commercial jet to get there...otherwise it would take eight hours flight time"

"Whatever, dude..." Alfred began "Oh and by the way, Iggy"

"Yes, what now?" Arthur mumbled. Somehow, he'd managed to climb the stairs and dump the rest of the luggage in the door way.

"I call dibs on flying this son-of-a-bitch!" Alfred said through his excitement. He grinned at the short blond man and ran into the cockpit as fast as possible...well, not as fast as Concorde.

* * *

1 hour later

"Hey Artie!" The blue eyed pilot spoke. He switched on the flight-control system, then switched it to auto pilot.

Meanwhile Arthur was busy burying his nose into a book. He neither lifted his head nor responded.

Alfred tried again "Hey Arthur!" but still no reply.

_He must be mad at me because he didn't call dibs on being the pilot. I'll try one more time then if the douche doesn't answer, I'll resort to _THAT _method._

Alfred turned around in his seat to fully face the man sitting beside him. "Hellooo, England?"

And yet again the older country did not respond.

_Oh well, I did promise I'd do it if he didn't answer me. And heroes never break promises. Here goes nothing._

America unlocked his seat-belt and leaned closer until his nose was almost touching the cheek on Arthur's face. He tapped on the older's shoulder and England dropped his book to his lap and craned his head towards Alfred to see what he wanted.

All Arthur saw was two slightly lidded pools of bright blue. The most beautiful he had ever seen. _What the-_

Alfred's lips gently pressed upon Arthur's own pink and plump ones. The American moulded his lips to Arthur's, they were the perfect match. Alfred shuffled around in his seat to find a comfortable position and worked his fingers through the blond tuffs of hair.

At first the English man found the situation new and foreign. To be honest this was the first _real_ kiss that the two had shared. Plus it was Alfred who had made the first move and to Arthur, it was instantaneous and out of the blue.

Arthur fumbled about trying to decide where to put his hands and in the end settled for snaking them around his former underling's neck. He was as stiff as a board all while his cheeks were tinged bright red. America decided to give him a little help and slid his hands down to rest on England's hips. Giving him more access because of how close their bodies now were.

Arthur momentarily struggled to mimic what Alfred was doing to him so kept his jaw clamped shut. Though when Alfred gave a small lick and nibble to his lower lip, he soon gave in to his desire to keep his mouth tight shut and opened for Arthur.

A little while after, Alfred seemed to snap to attention and broke the kiss to get both of their oxygen levels back to normal.

He stared deep into Arthur's deep green eyes and began to caress his left cheek. Arthur on the other hand just blanked, not knowing what to say or do.

After a minute or so of straight silence, Arthur snapped back into reality and turned his head to the side blushing and forcing himself not to look back to Alfred's questioning eyes. Alfred had paused at the task when Arthur had returned from his little daze, but the action of Arthur suddenly whipping his head to the side knocked the American's hand away. Alfred had misunderstood and thought it was a sign of disapproval.

"W-why...why did you do that?" the older nation asked.

Alfred looked up at Arthur quizzically and replied "...because you wouldn't answer me when I called your name. You were angry at me because you didn't get to fly the Concorde, right?"

Arthur furrowed his bushy brows and looked completely lost. "I never said that..."

"Yeah, well...I called your name three times and you didn't answer. So I thought I should kiss you to get your attention and then-"

The English man began sniggering behind his hand. This soon turned into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Meanwhile the American wasn't really catching on to what was so funny. _Why is he laughing at me? What did I do wrong? That Wanker!_

Soon after, England's laughter had calmed down he decided to explain himself. "You git! Don't look so surprised. My ears were still popping from the air pressure and when we hit the sound barrier. I probably couldn't hear you at all. I was never upset at you" He said and gave a small smile.

"Oh...right...so I kissed you for nothing then?" Alfred muttered.

"No! Not nothing...I-I errrr..." Arthur blushed again. He didn't quite know how to get his words out, what if Alfred would turn him down?

However Alfred knew what he was trying to mention. The younger grabbed both of Arthur's hands and the older nation tilted his head up slightly to try to cover his blush. "Arthur..."

"Yes?" the green eyed man replied.

"Artie, your right...I didn't kiss you for nothing. I love you, Arthur "Iggy" Kirkland"

Arthur nodded sheepishly.

"And I love you too, Alfred bloody F. Jones!"

America pulled his new found lover into a bone crushing hug, squeezing Arthur as tight as he could. "I wish Concorde flights, lasted longer..."

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Make up your god damn mind!" Arthur huffed. "Next time we're going on a commercial jet, and I'm driving!"

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm not quite sure if I got information wrong about Concorde, flight timing, ECT...

But if I've made a mistake please tell me :)

Anyway, Review please...and I just may write a sequel!


End file.
